The Walking Dead: Return to Woodbury
The Walking Dead: Return to Woodbury is the eighth novel in The Walking Dead series, based on the comic book of the same name. It was released on October 17th, 2017. It features Lilly Caul leading her group back to the town of Woodbury. Synopsis She has weathered over four years of the apocalypse. She has done things that she would not have dreamt of doing in her darkest nightmares. But she has survived. And now, she has staked a claim in the plague-ravaged city of Atlanta. It is a safe haven for her people, rising high above the walker-ridden streets. But for Lilly Caul, something is missing... She still dreams of her former home, the little village known as Woodbury – a place of heartache as well as hope. For Lilly, Woodbury has become a symbol of the future, of family, of a return to normal life amidst this hell on earth. The call is so powerful that Lilly decides to risk everything in order to go back... Against all odds, Lilly leads a ragtag group of survivors across the impossible landscape of walker swarms, flooded rivers, bands of murderers and untold dangers. Along the way, she discovers a disturbing truth about herself. She is determined to return to Woodbury. No matter what the cost. Plot TBA Credits *Lilly Caul *David Stern *Thomas Dupree *Lucas Dupree *Bethany Dupree *Tiffany Slocum *Mercy Slocum *Jenny Coogan *Tyler Coogan *Norma Sutters *Ashley Lynn Duart *Bobby Quinn *Chelsea Quinn *Trudy Quinn *Jamie Quinn *Frank Steuben *Caleb Washburn *Johnny Musolino *Martin Haywood Boone *Burt Stankowski *Eve Betts *Sophie Leland *Connie *Bradley *Lyle *Doe *Rafael Rodrigo Machado *John Stack *Jennifer Stack *Kayla Stack *Kourtney Stack *Spencer-Lee Dryden *Sally Dryden *Ronnie Nesbit *Dina Nesbit *Cindy Nesbit *Teddy Nesbit *Fitz *Antoine Spanic *Barret Deems *Daniel Klouse *Weimann Family *Fordham Family *Shecky *Fred (Zombified) *Anita Machado'' (Mentioned)'' *Ramon (Mentioned) *Ollie (Mentioned) *Whitman'' (Mentioned)'' *Sixteenth Street survivors *Spencer-Lee's Camp survivors *Unnamed Sixteenth Street intruders Deaths *Ramon (Mentioned) *Fred (Zombified) *Fitz *John Stack *Ronnie Nesbit *Dina Nesbit *Johnny Musolino *Antoine Spanic *Barret Deems *Burt Stankowski *Jennifer Stack *Kayla Stack *Kourtney Stack *Martin Haywood Boone *Eve Betts *Sally Dryden *Weimann Family *Fordham Family *Jamie Quinn *Caleb Washburn *Daniel Klouse *Frank Steuben *Rafael Rodrigo Machado *Spencer-Lee Dryden *Thomas Dupree *Two unnamed intruders *Numerous counts of horses *Numerous counts of bandits Trivia *First appearance of Sophie Leland. *First appearance of Connie. *First appearance of Bradley. *First appearance of Lyle. *First appearance of Chelsea Quinn. *First appearance of Trudy Quinn. *First appearance of Bobby Quinn. *First appearance of Cindy Nesbit. *First appearance of Teddy Nesbit. *First appearance of Shecky. *First (and last) appearance of Rafael Rodrigo Machado. *First (and last) appearance of Fred. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Burt Stankowski. *First (and last) appearance of Eve Betts. *First (and last) appearance of Spencer-Lee Dryden. *First (and last) appearance of Sally Dryden. *First (and last) appearance of Ronnie Nesbit. *First (and last) appearance of Dina Nesbit. *First (and last) appearance of Cindy Nesbit. *First (and last) appearance of Teddy Nesbit. *First (and last) appearance of Fitz. *First (and last) appearance of Antoine Spanic. *First (and last) appearance of Barret Deems. *First (and last) appearance of Daniel Klouse. *First (and last) appearance of Weimann Family. *First (and last) appearance of Fordham Family. *First (and last) appearance of John Stack. *First (and last) appearance of Jennifer Stack. *First (and last) appearance of Kayla Stack. *First (and last) appearance of Kourtney Stack. *First (and last) appearance of Jamie Quinn. *First (and last) appearance of Frank Steuben. *First (and last) appearance of Caleb Washburn. *First mention of Ollie. *First mention of Anita Machado. *First mention of Ramon. *First mention of Whitman. *Last appearance of Johnny Musolino. *Last appearance of Martin Haywood Boone. *Last appearance of Thomas Dupree. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Novels Category:Books Category:The Walking Dead